


Loki and His Horse

by Audlie45



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a horse and is allowed to keep it in the tower, much to everyone's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and His Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple drabbles inspired by a Tumblr post lol. It's fluffy and made me go "aww" at the end. Let me know what you think feedback is always welcome.

**Stables at a Cabin on the outskirts of New York**

“I shall name her Black Beauty.”

“BB?”

“No. Black Beauty.”

“Suure whatever. So you bringin’ BB to the tower or what? I bet Tony’d get a kick outta this.”

“Yes, BLACK BEAUTY, will be accompanying me to the tower.”

“Kay, but no kinky stuff on my half of the apartment, alright? I don’t wanna have to clean up the colossal mess y'all are bound to make.” Darcy said with a shudder.

“For the last time! There will be no sexual activity between me and my horse, mortal!” Loki raged, leading his horse at his side.

“Suuure.”

**Avenger’s Tower**

“Wait, so Reindeer Games got a horse, and he wants to keep it in the tower,” Tony gathered from what Darcy just told him.

Jane stood next to her, shaking her head, not believing Darcy was even asking if Tony would be o-

“Yeah sure, just keep it in the apartment. He can poof it in and out right? Because I’m not gonna deal with that thing rambling around, leaving surprises in the tower when he needs to take it out on a date or something.”

“Oh yeah, pfft, you’re good. He won’t be letting BB out for anything.”

“BB? That’s what he named it?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Named what?” Loki said as he appeared.

“Nothin’! Just uh… I gotta go… water my homework, peace out!” Darcy yelled, disappearing at a speed even Loki was impressed with.

“So… when did you get Darcy to start asking permission for stuff for ya?”

“Excuse me?”

“Darcy asked Tony if you could keep BB here.” said Jane meekly.

Wide eyed and blushing, Loki poofed away in a green mist.

His angry yells could be heard throughout the tower the rest of the day. ‘DAAARCYYYYY!!!’

* * *

“Ahhh. Ooooh yes, right there, mmmm.”

Darcy had her face pressed up against Loki’s bedroom door, listening to the moans coming from within.

“Uuhh, Beauty, that feels amazing.”

Unable to take it anymore, Darcy busted open the door, partially covering her eyes, preparing for the sight she was about to see.

Loki lying on his front–shirtless– with a miniature BB stomping all over his back was not what she expected to see.

“Do you mind, mortal?”

“Uh, yeah sorry.”

* * *

Loki walked by, hoof print on the side of his face.

“Lover’s spat?” Tony chuckles.

“He was watching the horse races, and got a hard on. That’s when BB trotted in.” Darcy whispers quietly.

Loki huffed, glaring at Darcy, walking away faster.

* * *

Thunder was crashing loudly outside as the rain fell. Loki opted to stay behind during this battle to console Beauty because she was afraid of the loud claps from the storm.

“Hey. I can uh, stay here and watch after her if you need me to.” Darcy peeked through the open door to see Loki sitting on the floor with Beauty shrunk to the size of a Labrador curled up in his lap shaking.

“No. Thank you, I’ve got it covered, they don’t need me.”

“Well, just let me know if you need anything ok? I mean I know you can just summon whatever you want but you know what I mean. I’m here for ya.”

“Yes, thank you Darcy.”

The stared at each other for a few minutes before breaking eye contact after another loud crash.

**Stark’s Stables _(where Tony breeds only the best of the best horses)_**

“Loki’s not gonna get jealous is he? I mean he did opt to let her mate with my Anthony so he can’t really blame us.”

“He’s good. He wants to breed her to make sure he’s got the blood line to carry on. He’s gotten pretty attached to her.” There was no joking or sarcasm in what Darcy said.

She was beginning to enjoy seeing Loki and Beauty together. He took such good care of her and despite all the beastiality jokes he never once seemed ashamed of having her.

“Yeah,” Tony said sighing. “it’s just not the same making fun of them anymore when he brings her up in conversations himself now.” Shaking his head knowing the fun had already run out.

“TOOOONYY GET YOUR VILE, ARROGANT, PERVERTED, MASOCHISTIC, RAGING RANDY EQUINE AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I BANISH IT TO VANAHEIM!!”

Loki came barreling past the two conversing humans with a terrified look on his face. Anthony, Tony’s horse, was close behind.

“Masochistic?”

“Yea, he can still communicate with ‘em. I think he mentioned the other day that Anthony asked to be whipped. He wasn’t sure what it meant then but I guess he does now.”

**Pepper’s Children’s Petting Zoo/Adopt A Horse**

“You know I’m really proud of you, right?”

“Hmph.” Loki crossed his arms refusing to make eye contact.

“Look at those kids over there. They’re so damn excited to be riding BB2 and 3, you can’t be upset about that.” Darcy said grabbing one hand to break his personal cage.

"JOR and FEN were not meant for small children to harass. They were bred for battle and glory!” Loki huffed watching the two horses, who resembled his Black Beauty and Tony’s Anthony, joyfully and delicately playing with the children.

“Well, they seem to be having fun. I just wish BB coulda been here too. She woulda loved it.”

Loki’s expression changed slightly from tense and annoyed to soft and thoughtful. Beauty had passed shortly after having Fen three summers ago, a year before Pepper decided to start up the Petting Zoo.

“She would have.” He barely whispered, clutching Darcy’s hand.


End file.
